War on Peace
Prologue It began at the edge of what had become known as the Sol System - far from the sight of Earth, a large tear in space opened out like a wound, pouring out several massive ships that crackled with energy: many of these ships had a Gothic design, resembling floating citadles in the depths of space, smaller vessels also appeared, resembling metallic pyramids with many blinking lights and circuitry. The large tear remained open as the armada took flight, numbering at least several hundred strong, passing by Pluto as they made the long trip towards their target.. unimaginably advanced systems already locked onto Earth, each ship piloted by an advanced computer as its inhabitants slept in rows of tube-shaped containers, keeping them in a dreamless slumber as commands are blasted directly into their minds by the wires connected to every inch of their body.. each ship carrying thousands of soldiers, scientists as well as women and children - all strapped into these tubes and waiting the inevitable.. As the last of these ships made its way into the Sol System the large tear in space shimmered, an even larger vessel emerging, dwarving the floating citadles and resembling a gigantic cybernetic eye - surrounded by many smaller vessels that continually blasted it with advanced force-fields and cloaking-devices, which soon caused the massive structure to disappear like a ghost, the small vessels moving on as the now invisible "eye" made its way to the Sol System.. considerably behind the rest of the fleet. From deep within the "eye" a figure encased in a massive suit of power-armor sat upon a throne of living circuitry, many wires connected to the suit and glowing green - the armor itself was bulky and covered every inch of his body save for his face: which was left bare, though large wires were now connected to his scalp like nightmarish "hair", stretching up and connecting to the "eye". One of the armor's arms ended in a vicious looking gauntlet with claws whilst the other had what looked like a greatsword in place of a hand, the sword covered in advanced symbols and crackling with energy as the figure stared into a massive screen, forming in front of himself like a hologram, showing the image of his impressive armada: then focused, the image changing to Earth as the figure spoke outloud to himself, yet it was as if he was addressing someone else in his mind, envisioning the so-called "heroes" that defeated him in the past: "When first I came to this system I left your world in ruins, I shattered cities, left thousands orphaned - many more cursed my name.. yet for all this I still held hopes that, in time, the people of this Earth would learn to bow to fear .. instead they continue to defy me.. this time I will not be so merciful.." Chapter 1 - The Dawn of War It was nearing seven months to the day since the former freedom-fighter turned global peacekeeper, Kindle, had helped to defeat the powerful super-terrorist known as Maya and stopped an attempt to bring the world to its knees: in the process he had become a member of Project 9 - a group of mercenaries all working for a common goal, although officially they were always going to be labelled "hired guns" Kindle grew to respect the men and women he had fought alongside and memories of his time in their company only strengthened his personal vendetta to someday liberate his own world from a monster beyond the imagination of most.. a warlord unlike any this realm had ever seen.. the Voice of Man.. As Kindle made his way to a small building in New York to meet up with several of his former team-mates from Project 9, riding an advanced motor-bike he had been given as a "parting gift" mere days after taking leave of the group. Yet in an instant Kindle felt intense pain surge through the large scar on his neck, recieved years back when he had the vile circuitry Voice had branded on his skin removed - the move was drastic yet seemed to free him of the tyrant's otherwise iron grip.. that was until now.. in an instant Kindle lost control of the bike and crashed into a nearby news-stand, causing crowds to flee as he fell painfully to the ground, clutching the back of his neck.. The pain continued, horrific memories of a young boy being led into a camp filled with masked soldiers - holding his mother's hand only to be violently ripped from her hand as a large armored-figure dragged him away, the boy crying and screaming as his mother tried to reach for him.. the sound of a bullet.. then darkness.. Kindle's eyes grew wide as he lay on the ground, the pain disappearing as an all-too-familiar voice spoke to him, like the Devil itself invading his thoughts: <> Kindle's face contorted into pure hatred, digging into a pocket without thinking he drew his gun and snarled - "you murdering -" only to stop as his vision became clear again, seeing that he was aiming the pistol towards a terrified crowd of spectators. (OOC: let's get this story started.. everyone is welcome.. we should start with people/entities that have sense being on Earth at this point - higher-tiered beings can join when the invasion gets under way.. this will be a long story so bare that in mind when you join..) Category:Dark Category:War Category:Sci-Fi Category:The-Voice Category:Sagas Category:Stories Recruiting Editors